Sangos Plot
by InuXKagSupporter
Summary: AU: InuYasha and the gang now go to Kagomes school. Sango thinks that Kagome and InuYasha should be together, so she will go through whatever she has to to get them together. IK SM


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha...just this story......and a miroku plushie!

A/n: Hiya! I'm writing this story to prove to my sister that I can actually write a fanfic....This is my first fanfic, so I hope that you enjoy it! Thanx lots! Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful sunny day a Shikon High. The high school premises was very quiet and untouched, but that was all about to change very soon. The clock on the school read 2:13. Once it struck 2:15, school was let out.

2 mins left

1 min

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!!!!!!

Hundreds of teenagers poured out of the school. Once girl with Ebony hair, and beautiful brown eyes, was surrounded by teenage girl with long brown hair, and she also had brown eyes, and a teenage boy with black hair that was tied in a small ponytail, and blue eyes.

The girl with ebony hair spoke up.

"I am SO glad school is over for today. That math exam was rough, don't you thing, Sango?"

"Ya, it was hard, but I think I did ok" Sango replied.

"Eh, I probably failed...." The boy said sadly.

"Oh, Miroku, you think u fail everything.." Sango said, patting his back.

"I think I did ok" The girl said.

"OI! MIROKU!" They heard from behind them. They all turned to see a boy with silver hair, golden eyes, and two dog ears perched atop his head.

"Hey InuYasha! What's up?" Miroku replied.

"You didn't wait for me!" InuYasha scowled as he hit Miroku on the back of the head.

"Sorry! I couldn't find you, and Sango and Kagome didn't want to wait!"

InuYasha just sighed and they began walking to Kagome's house. They were all going to stay the night at her house and "study" (coughya rightcough) and go to school with her the next day. They were about as close as friends could get.

"So, InuYasha, how do you think you did on that exam?" Kagome asked him sweetly.

"I bet i passed"

"Ha! You passed? I'm surprised!" Sango giggled.

"He didn't say that he passed, he just thinks he did well enough to pass."Miroku corrected her.

"I bet you did ok..."Kagome stated.

InuYasha just smiled at her, as they continued to walk to the Higurashi shrine.

For the rest of the day, they spent time playing video games, and just talking. They had Oden and Rice Balls for dinner, with Sake to drink (I wish I could drink sake....)

That night, Sango and Kagome changed in her room, while InuYasha and Miroku changed in Soutas room. Once they were done, they all marched to her living room, arms full of blankets and pillows. Kagome put hers up against the couch. Sango wasn't all that far. InuYasha decided to sleep on the couch, and Miroku sleep near Sangos feet.

While lying in their spots that they picked for sleeping, they just talked about random things that passed their minds. Sango was the first one to drift off into sleep, and Miroku wasn't all that far behind her. That left InuYasha and Kagome awake at midnight. They talked about nothing in particular, but everyone in a while, Kagome would say something flattering to InuYasha that would make him blush.

Kagome didn't love him, but she did feel something a little stronger between her and InuYasha. She never really saw that she was flattering him, but with all the unnoticed flattering, InuYasha grew to love Kagome, but was too shy to tell her.

The next morning, they all got up and dressed, gathered their stuff, and sat down for breakfast.

"So Sango, how did you sleep last night?" Miroku asked.

"I had a pleasant dream, actually....." Sango replied.

"Oh ya? Of what? Or who? ...heh. Me perhaps?"

"I don't know, I cant remember........."

"Don't cha just hate that?"Kagome asked to no one in particular.

Sango and Miroku agreed, but InuYasha stayed rather silent. His mind was on a certain ebony haired girl. He loved the way she smiled, laughed, talked, thought.....feh, pretty much how she lived.

The Gang finished breakfast, grabbed their things, and headed off for school.

Kagome and Sango has Choir first hour, while InuYasha and Miroku had gym. All of their classes were together, except first and second period.

While in choir, before the teacher got there, Kagome and Sango were just chattin, when Sango brought up the subject of guys (a classic girl subject)

"Sango, do you actually have feelings for Miroku?"

Sango blushed and turned her head, with a silly grin on her face......Kagome knew that face anywhere.

"You do! I knew it! How long?!"

"Uh.....about a month....ever since he wrote that poem for me and got me roses when i broke my leg..."

"He did WHAT?!?" Kagome squealed, which gained her some odd looks.

"What?!"

"You didn't tell me that!!"

"I did too! I though I did at least!" Sango replied trying to remember.

"How could you not tell me?"

"Well! You still wont tell me about you and InuYasha!"

Kagome blushed a little, but straightened up. "Th-theres nothing to tell!" She fended.

"Oh come on! Even I know that there's chemistry there!"

"What?!"

"Just like last--"Sango was cut off because the choir teacher came in.

"Ok class, grab your music folders and head to the risers!"

'Ok, Mrs. Kagura...."

The bell rang, and Kagome and Sango walked to their lockers and ran into Miroku and InuYasha.

"Man! I really suck at archery!" Miroku stated.

"Oh! We are doing archery??" Kagome asked.

"Yep, I'm not great at it..." InuYasha replied

"I love archery!" Kagome replied happily.

"Yea, I know. Oh, and a word to the wise, don't use the the 3rd range. The target is really weak and keeps fallin when you hit it....espically for you....you have a good strong shot." InuYasha remarked.

Kagome blushes a bit when the warning bell rang.

"Come on Kagome, we need to go to gym now." Sango said tugging on her arm.

Kagome said a shy goodbye to InuYasha, and they were off to gym.

"You are one sly dog,..." Miroku said, elbowing InuYasha in the arm.

"What? What do you mean??"

"Oh come on! You were all over her! You like her and you know it!" Miroku accused as they headed off to the cafeteria for study hall.

InuYasha blushed a little, but kept denying everything.

All through study hall he thought about her.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Bulls-eye!" Kagome yelled happily during class.

"Good job, Kagome! That's your 7th one today!"The teacher congratulated her.

'Thank you, Mrs. Kaede!"

"Wow Kagome! I've only had one today!" Sango said kinda disappointed.

Kagome and Sango stood behind while they waited their turns for the next shot.

"This is so fun!" Kagome giggled.

Sango sat down in the grass and looked peacefully and looked up at the sky.

"What's wrong Sango? You look so depressed...either that or very.....thoughtful...." she laughed a little at her last comment. Sango wondered why she was laughing.

"What? I am thinking!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! What are you thinking about?"

"You and InuYasha...."

Kagome's face faltered at that comment.

"Why?"

Sango looked up at her friend and smiled. "You guys would make a cute couple!"

"Are guys all you can think about?" Kagome laughed.

"So? There's not much else too talk about!" Sango laughed as well.

"Ok....well....oh! I wanted to know if your mom ever let you get the DAI cd..."

"Oh! She did actually!" Sango blurted.

"Well...can you burn me a copy?"

"Of course! If my burners workin that is.."

Once again, the bell rang in Shikon high. Kagome and Sango met up with InuYasha and Miroku in 3rd hall, as they always do, and began to walk to English class.

Once there, they sat in their seats in the back of the class, and brought our their English books. They all took that class because when they are all old enough, they plan to go to the states.

"Ya know, the teacher is absent to day..." a boy with rather long black hair, tied in a high ponytail, with brilliant blue eyes, whispered to Kagome.

"Really? Hey guys! Kouga says that the teacher is absent!" Kagome told her friends. "Cool! Now we don't have to learn new words today!" Miroku said as he threw his English book in the air, which ultimately ended up commin back down and beaming him on the head.

"I hope we watch a movie!" Sango said cheerfully.

Just that moment, the sub teacher walked in, carrying a thin case. Sango looked pleased, for that case could only hold a DVD.

"Hello class. I am your sub teacher today. Your teacher is finally having her baby so shes not be in for a while." The girls in the class did 'aww'ed in unison. "My name is Mr. Kyo, but you can all call me Naraku. Your teacher left me this movie for you all to watch." He held up the DVD.

"She instructed that you watch this, for it in English, and she said that you should be able to understand it by now."

While Naraku was putting the tape in, Sango leaned over to Kagome. "Oh my gosh! can you believe that Mrs. Kikyou is actually having her baby?"

Kagome looked over at Sango. "I know! That's awesome! I wonder if she will bring the baby in! I love babies!"

InuYasha was listening, but didn't really make a comment. A noise came from the television, and everyone turned their attention to it. Naraku walked back to the teachers desk with the remote.

On the TV, the main screen popped up, saying "Spider-Man". Miroku looked at that TV, disappointed. He still had to decipher words, but he was happy that he at least got to watch a movie, and prove to see if he was ready for the states or not.

The movie started, and showed a boy named Peter Parker. He is going to a museum for a class field trip. He's chattin with his friend, and then decides to take pictures of the popular girl, Mary Jane. While taking pictures, he gets bit by the spider, and doesn't think a thing of it. (ok we all know that you have all seen Spiderman, you would be crazy not to...)

"Oh my gosh! That looks painful!" Kagome squealed when Peter was in his room and getting dizzy and sweaty, from the effects of the bite.

"Don't worry, Kagome, I will protect you..." Kouga whispered in Kagome's ear, while he put his had on her leg. Kagome looked at the hand and slapped it away and glared at him, then went back to watching the movie, scooting a little away from him, and nearer Sango and InuYasha.

InuYasha watched the interaction. He got angry when Kouga put his hand on her leg, but let out a sigh of relief when Kagome slapped Kougas hand and scooted more toward himself. Soon after, InuYasha stopped watching the movie and began wondering if he really did like Kagome since he got jealous over that.

When it got to the part of the movie, when Peter was on top of the building and trying out his web, Naraku got up and turned on the lights and turned off the movie.

"Ok class the bells going to ring any second --" Then the bell rang. Everyone grabbed their stuff, while Naraku was yelling over the noise, trying to tell them they would continue the movie tomorrow.

"Wow! Wouldn't that rock to have a web shooter?" Miroku said thoughtfully as they began to walk to their next class which was algebra.

"Yea, that would be neat! I like how he can climb up the walls!" Sango chimed.

"I like when he was trying to figure out how to use the web, ya know, the part we saw right before Naraku turned on the lights?" Kagome laughed as Miroku started imitating Peters hand motions. "What was your favorite part, InuYasha?"

InuYasha snapped out of his daze, and looked at Kagome.

"Oh, uh......i liked it all........"

"Yea, I cant wait to see more tomorrow!" Sango added.

They walked into the classroom and took their seats. In this class, the only got to talk before and after class because they were separeated....well except for Sango and InuYasha who sat right next to each other.

During class, while they were doing geometry (why are they in algebra if then??), Sango thought about Kagome and InuYasha. She wished that they would just let each other know that they like each other...its so obvious.......She looked over at Kagome then over to InuYasha with a sly grin. She ripped the corner off of her notes, and wrote InuYasha a small message. She slipped it to InuYasha while the teacher wasn't looking. InuYasha grabbed it, opened it from under his desk, and read:

"Hey InuYasha!

Just thought you should

know that Kagome has

the hots for you!!

Sango"

InuYasha's heart skipped a beat, and he looked at Sango, who looked back at him and nodded.

'Great! Now Kagome likes me! What do I do now?' InuYasha thought to himself.

'Go out with her you idiot! you obviously like her too!' he also thought.

InuYasha pondered on this instead of doing his homework.

When the bell rand, InuYasha looked down at his unfinished work. 'Ill just finish it in Study Hall...that's what its for after all.....'

Once the group of friends got into the science room, the bell rang. They grabbed their lab coats, put them on, and sat down in their seats.

"I hear that we are doing a flame lab today" Sango said

Miroku leaned in by Sango and said: "Yea, Sango, maybe today we can spark something."

Kagome and InuYasha laughed when Sango pushed him away, blushing. "...perv..."

"Ya know Sango, that wasn't really perverted......" Kagome piped up.

"shut up........"

The bell rang, and they all herded to their lockers.

"I cant believe you Miroku! I cant believe that you actually set the teacher on fire......" InuYasha said in shame.

"Well! Mr. G should learn not to stand so close!!!!" Miroku defended.

Kagome and Sango just laughed. Kouga walked up to Kagome and asked her if he could have a word with her. She agreed, and walked off.

InuYasha watched them walk away, scowling, until they were out of sight. Miroku nudged on InuYasha's shoulder, and he jumped.

"What?!" InuYasha snapped.

"uh.....are you ok?"

InuYasha turned around, grabbed his History book out of his locker, then he grabbed Kagome's. "I'm fine...lets go."

Sango and Miroku grabbed their books, and walked toward History class as well....keepin distance from InuYasha.

The bell rang, and Kagome ran in right after, exasperated from running. She sat next to Sango, and sighed. She began looking around frantically, and then put her head on the desk..."i forgot my book!"

InuYasha walked over and gave her her book, and smiled then walked back to his desk. Kagome watched him, and sat there for a second, with a pained look on her face.

"Kagome....your late! Where were you?" Sango asked.

"shh! The teacher doesn't know I'm late!"

"So...why are you late?"

"Because......" Kagome blushed and looked over at InuYasha. "...Kouga asked me out."

Sango almost screamed. "WHAT?!"

"Yea, he said that he has liked me for a while, and so he decided to ask me out."

"You didn't say yes did you?"

"Why? Is that a problem?"

Sango looked over at InuYasha who was happily chatting away with Miroku. Sangos plan just failed....now what? she thought for the slightest bit.

"Uh....Kagome? I think you should keep this away from InuYasha.....because he....likes you too...."

"He-he what?!" Kagome stuttered.

"Yea, hes liked you since fourth grade...."

The History teacher walked in at that time, making Sango and Kagome's convo end, along with everyone else's

Kagome wondered if Sango was telling the truth, but she never has lied to her once, so why should she doubt her now?

Sango silently laughed at her brilliance. 'Great! Im gunna get InuYasha and Kagome together! now I just need to get Kouga out of the way....."

Sango sat through class plotting how to split Kagome and Kouga, while Kagome sat wondering about InuYasha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So! How was the first chapter? I am compleatly stumped at what to do next, so REVIEWS would be greatly appreciated. Flames are accepted. I personally think that i might be making this to fluff-ified. And man! They want the storys spell checked, and the only spell check i have is on aol...so i had to copy a paragraph at a time --;; PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU!!!!

-Ja Ne!

---Lady Kagome


End file.
